


Ленин

by swiftbitch9



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Как у Маркуса и Саймона появился Ленин.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Ленин

Саймон всегда был совой, а Маркус — жаворонком, но они вполне органично уживались в одной квартире. В это солнечное летнее утро Саймон варил кофе на маленькой кухоньке. Он не спал всю ночь, размышляя о своем детстве. Иногда он зажимал себе рот ладонью, чтобы смехом не разбудить посапывающего рядом Маркуса, а иногда становилось безумно грустно. Но одна деталь не давала покоя.

Саймон тихонько ругнулся. Он опять макнул рукав в кофе. Значит, это будет его кружка. Если бы заместителя директора сейчас увидел один из постояльцев Иерихона, он бы не поверил своим глазам. Всегда строго одетый на работе парень дома предпочитал растянутую до неимоверных размеров розовую кофту, шорты, которые из-за кофты даже не видно, и тапочки с помпонами. Маркуса всегда умиляла привычка Саймона так одеваться. А вот и он, зевая, вошел в кухню.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Саймон, подавая парню кружку кофе.

— Доброе, — кивнул тот в ответ. — Ты ведь еще даже не ложился, верно?

Саймон неопределенно дернул плечом. И тут же задал вопрос:

— Ты больше любишь собак или кошек?

Маркус присел на табуретку, пригубил ароматный напиток, бросил взгляд на восходящее солнце за окном и только потом задумчиво ответил:

— Наверное, собак.

— А я кошек, — сказал парень. — У меня в детстве был кот. Его звали Апельсин, потому что он был рыжий. Я не очень хорош в кличках. — Маркус улыбнулся. Саймон осторожно продолжил: — Люси говорит, что мне было бы полезно завести домашнее животное. — Да, действительно, когда он рассказал ей про Апельсинчика, она сказала, что домашнее животное может поспособствовать выздоровлению.

— Саймон, я тебя люблю, и я все для тебя сделаю, — Маркус закатил глаза. — Но хватит, пожалуйста, использовать фразу «мой психотерапевт мне советует». Это похоже на шантаж, ей-богу. Ты меня так заставил съехаться.

— Еще скажи, что ты не хотел съезжаться, — обиженно буркнул в кружку Саймон. Маркус же первый и побежал складывать вещи Сая по коробкам.

— Эта квартира не так велика для нас двоих, куда еще кот? — мягко надавил Маркус. Такое ощущение, что он просто ищет любую отмазку.

— То есть, как превращать целую комнату в твою студию, так нормальная, а как кота заводить — так тут же крошечная! — возмутился Саймон.

— Это другое, — покраснел Маркус.

— Пожалуйста, давай заведем кота, — с умоляющей интонацией произнес Саймон. — Я обещаю, что сам буду о нем заботиться, и…

— Сай! — перебил Маркус. — У тебя депрессия; ты можешь часами лежать, смотря в потолок. Сомневаюсь, что ты оторвешь свое тело от кровати ради кота.

— Между прочим, коты лечат, — обиженно ответил Саймон.

— Не более, чем плацебо, — отрезал Маркус. — Слушай, — он смягчил тон, — я не против котов… Но ты очень неожиданно это предложил. Мне нужно подумать.

— Ты можешь дать ему имя, — пробубнил Сай, крутя кружку в руках и уткнув глаза в пол. — Ну пожалуйста, Маркус, я очень скучаю по Апельсинчику.

— Все эти пятнадцать лет не скучал, а теперь вдруг заскучал, — раздраженно буркнул парень.

Если смотреть с чисто материальной точки зрения, то от кота будут одни убытки: еда, лоток, драная мебель, шерсть во всех мыслимых и немыслимых местах квартиры. Маркус знал об этом не понаслышке. Как-то ему приходилось снимать комнату у кошатницы, и с тех пор он сумел всем сердцем возненавидеть этих маленьких мохнатых мразей. С другой стороны был Саймон. Маркус знал о его любви к абсолютно всем котам в мире. И его умоляющий тон… Что бы там ни было, Маркус действительно любил Саймона.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Маркус, закатив глаза.

Саймон радостно взвизгнул и бросился парню на шею. Маркус успел подумать, что тот задушит его объятиями, когда он отстранился и встал на колени.

— Давай возьмем его из приюта? — спросил он и поднял на парня светящиеся от счастья глаза.

— На породистую кошку у нас денег не хватит, так что, я полагаю, у нас нет выбора, — пожал плечами Маркус. Саймон еще раз взвизгнул и обнял его за талию. — Давай в следующие выходные?

***

Несмотря на утверждение работницы, что в приюте находятся около пятидесяти кошек, внутри было довольно тихо и пахло приятно. Саймон учуял нотки лаванды и мяты. Маркус спрашивал у девушки о породах и особенностях жизни питомцев, в то время как Сай рассматривал котов и совсем их не слушал.

Кошки и коты были самых разных возрастов, окрасов и темпераментов. Саймон присел у одной клетки, и к нему сразу же подошла одна полосатая кошка, а когда он просунул меж прутьев клетки палец, начала облизывать его, прикусывать и мурчать. Сай хихикнул. Кошки были похожи на людей. Они будут любить тебя, только если ты им полезен. Они ленивы, корыстны и эгоистичны. Собаки кажутся Саймону слишком шумными и наивными. Как дети.

Пока Маркус о чем-то говорил с работницей, Саймон прогуливался вдоль клеток, в которых резвились котята, спали взрослые коты и, прищурившись и лениво помахивая хвостом, дремали кошки. Их серая и коричневая шерсть сливалась с серым линолеумом. Вдруг взгляд Сая зацепился за яркое пятно. В последнем вольере в углу, свернувшись калачиком, один в клетке спал ярко-рыжий пушистый кот. Апельсинчик Саймона тоже был рыжим, но не настолько ярким. Сай присел и постарался привлечь внимание кота, но тот даже хвостом не повел.

Его окликнул Маркус:

— Смотри, какая милая киса! — Он указал на кошку, которая лизала палец Сая. — Давай возьмем ее?

Саймон пожевал губами и покосился на рыжего кота. Он тяжело выдохнул и с колотящимся голосом произнес:

— А этого как зовут?

Работница подошла к вольеру и взглянула на кота. Маркус, секунду поколебавшись, тоже подошел.

— Пока никак, — ответила работница. — Он у нас всего пару недель. Честно, не советую брать кошек, которые появились в приюте недавно.

— А как он сюда попал? — спросил Маркус. Саймон вздохнул с облегчением, не ему пришлось задавать вопросы дальше.

— Хозяин отдал его нам по причине переезда. Мы подозреваем жестокое обращение, потому что он не дает к себе прикоснуться.

— Можете открыть клетку? — попросил Саймон.

— Я настоятельно не советую, но ладно, — пожала плечами девушка, и, гремя ключами, открыла вольер.

Саймон ступил в клетку, и только тогда кот соизволил приоткрыть глаза цвета гречишного меда. Сай осторожно поднял руку, намереваясь погладить его. Кот осторожно и тщательно обнюхал пальцы, смешно дергая носиком и длинными белыми усами. А потом он ткнулся макушкой в ладонь парня. Саймон улыбнулся и начал гладить кота. Очень скоро он заурчал, как трактор. Сай обернулся, работница и Маркус смотрели на него с улыбками.

***

Они вышли на улицу. Саймон прижимал кота к груди и чесал ему за ухом. Когда они сели в машину, Сай произнес:

— Я обещал. Как ты его назовешь?

Маркус, внимательно прищурившись, посмотрел на кота.

— Ленин.

— Что?

— Он же вылитый Ленин! Присмотрись, — смеясь, воскликнул Маркус.

— Ты уверен? — сморщившись, переспросил Саймон.

— Да. Еще скажи, что не знал, что так будет.

С этими словами он завел машину и тронулся с места. Ленин вцепился когтями в грудь Саймона, но вскоре успокоился.


End file.
